The City of Alivast
"This is the city of Alivast, people all around the world, every race, every weird name I can't write, all come here!" ~ Borky T. Orky Description Alivast is the main setting of The Unexpectables campaign and a city of adventurers and trailblazers. The City of Alivast is a frontier city set atop a hill in a great unexplored land of the same name. It is a saltwater port at the far end of Canary Channel. It is surrounded by a high wall and has four gates, the west gate to the continent's interior, the east gate to the docks and two others that are infrequently used for mainly official business by adventurers. It is arranged in three concentric rings, each separated by a wall that divides the the city into the lower, middle, and high districts. Many come to The City of Alivast, but the only way to become a part of the city is to provide to the city in some fashion. The city's population is currently somewhere around 75,000-100,000 but is constantly in flux due to immigration and birth rate. The largest segment of its citizens are from the Alton Region, including Eltmur, but the majority of citizens in positions of power are from Tracadia. History Alivast is a very new city, and very much a boom town struggling with exponential growth. It has been in existence for less than a decade, and has already been destroyed and rebuilt at least once. At one point The City of Alivast was attacked by a dragon, however the creature was slain and turned into a suit of armor and a fine meal for the defenders. It also had an unfortunate episode involving a giant gelatinous cube. The previous summer brought with it an assault from an army of gargoyles. More recently, it was attacked by creatures of unknown origin during an unforeseen eclipse and came under fire from northern Dragon Cultists. According to a korred the Unexpectables found imprisoned in Everbright Mountain, the region where the city now stands was once inhabited by gnolls. Wymark mentioned that he was one of the first surveyors of the city at a time when it was nothing more than a collection of tents and threatened by attacks by native gnolls. Climate The climate in the city is generally temperate, though tending cooler throughout the year. The winters can be harsh as the first snowfall of the season comes as a thunderous dump of snow that quite literally blankets the entire region with 2 feet or more in an instant. This dump is heralded by clerics of Uspa and Nerasmun because the weather on the continent is not simply a function of 'natural' storms but can also include a lot of chaotic wild-magic weirdness. The first winter since The Unexpectables arrival was incredibly harsh, bringing with it heavy snowfall that trapped residents in their homes and forced the city into a state of urban hibernation. Government See Alivast Council. Crime and Punishment The crime rate in Alivast varies wildly between districts. The Lower General District has a very high crime rate, as it's the first place most adventurers end up, or sneak into. The Arcana Districts are the most heavily protected, due to the nature and importance of magic in Alivast and the Clergy district also has a lower crime rate due to the imposing presence of the prison nearby, and also that most temples have clergy that monitor activities in their vicinity. If things are stolen from a temple they usually can be traced back to their point of origin or are returned out of kindness, since temples offer solace and sanctuary to the downtrodden. The Crafting districts vary depending if you are in the lower, mid, or high areas. Inside the city walls, The Underbelly is the hub of organized criminal activity. Outside the walls, the docks have a variety of smugglers, and Tent Town has a multitude of thieves. Paladins of any council seated order can warrant an arrest, but ultimately it's the Avan Clergy that deals out justice. While an arresting paladin will need to testify at a trial or hearing, it is the Avan Clergy that judge the case or mediate disputes. The legal drinking age within the city is 21, or whatever a given race's biological equivalent would be. Economy Alivast still has the economics of a frontier community. Wood, stone, agricultural products, and ores are all consumed locally to fuel the growing city. Alivast lacks any common commodities for export, though the city does export magical items and ingredients to make them because they are gathered by the many adventurers and mercenaries that use the city as a base. Alivast has a special currency known as Alivastian Credits (AC) for a number of specific uses such as construction and hiring employees. It does not have a physical form of coinage. Alivast also accepts gold as an acceptable currency for more mundane uses, such as armory, market, and/or paying employees. It is not known whether there is an exchange rate in Alivast between Alivastian Credits and gold. Alivast Tickets Entry into the city and movement between certain districts is requires a special pass commonly referred to as a ticket. Anyone can apply for entry, and it is granted based on marketable skills. Anyone with a needed skill set can apply for non-mercenary tasks, or be picked up by a clergy. Farmers are heavily valued as well as hunters and scholars. Tickets can be permanent or limited use and can be legitimately acquired in a variety of ways. Tickets can be acquired due to a person's employment, schooling, or home residing in a particular district, granted by the city government, granted by an individual or business for the purpose of commerce, or even purchased in the case of the Entertainment District. Most tickets grant access to districts "lower" than the one listed on the ticket to allow individuals easy access to their destination. Spouses and minor children (under 16) have access to the districts where their partners or parents live. Thanks to the Racial Inclusion Program created by council member Brorc Bronze-Fang, anybody of any race can be admitted to the city provided their services are adequate. Sailors or dock workers have tickets with a special ribbon on them noting their status. Access to the higher districts of the city can be granted based on an evaluation of a citizen's contribution to the city, reputation, and respective level of power. This access can be removed as part of punitive measures by the Council. The tickets are infused with magic, and can't be easily altered. They have the individual's name and their profession and often other information such as what districts they're permitted into or even information on quests an adventurer has accepted. The magic of the tickets changes the writing in real time, such as noting a quest is completed when a designated person acknowledges it. If a ticket holder dies, all information on their ticket fades except for their name and profession. The tickets do not "communicate" back to the quest giver so a quest giver has no way to know if a ticketholder died while attempting to complete the job. Religion Alivast has temples, shrines, and clergy of many gods. There is no official religion in Alivast and members of different clergies occupy roles in society that reflect their natures. For example, while it is not required to be a paladin of Avan to be a member of the guard, criminal cases are usually handed over to followers of the god of justice. All clergies of non-evil, non-disruptive gods have a seat on the Council if they are of sufficient size to be recognized. Followers of evil deities are considered cults and do not command the same respect. Aasimar are guaranteed a seat on the Council in recognition of their role as a representative of their gods. A permit is required to preach on the streets of Alivast. City Districts Tent Town While technically not a district, Tent Town is directly outside of Alivast's walls and is a large and thriving settlement around the west gate to the city. People here do business as they wait to get into Alivast and it is here that beginning adventurers can take on odd jobs. The Avan Clergy does not patrol through, so the tent city is rife with thievery and those who walk there would be wise to keep a close eye on their coin purses. However most people within the tent district are just good people trying to make a living including many refugees who are trying to reestablish lives after fleeing their original homes. Recently, with help from Gnomerian ambassadors, a kitchen was built to help keep the people of tent town fed. In mid-spring of the party's first year in the city, a simple stone wall was built around tent town along with gates to allow a modicum of protection. The gates are staffed by rather bored mercenary guards. The wall was further reinforced to the size of the usual alivastian city walls in the party's second year, finishing up sometime during the party's excursion into the Underdark. The district has begun a recent change from temporary tents to more permanent structures, and as a result has become much safer to both navigate and live in. Notable Locations: * Outer Wall Sector - Big archway that leads into Alivast proper and stretches over what looks like a border crossing. It is flanked on either side by giants in full plate armor and has a booth framed by candelabras as a checkpoint into the city. It is enforced with a magical barrier. Lower Districts Lower General District Described as bustling market place with many stalls, wells and people and animals coming in and out. It's very busy and crowded. Most shops in this district don't close until midnight. It is considered to be very unsafe and where people often sneak into the city. Notable Locations: * Eve's Meadow Academy - An all-girls school that teaches all ages in many different disciplines. * Abacus' Tower - A regal looking, monolithic, white tower coming out of one of the (city?) walls. Huge banners hang from the tower with decent stained glass work and very well down stone work. The interior upon first entry is a spiraling staircase that smells of lavender and is brightly lit with magic. The stairs go up about three fights before opening to a large high ceiling room with polished marble floors that have been embedded with metal and decorative banners on either side. A large oak desk sits in center of the room some twenty feet from the door. Lower Arcana District Notable Locations * Blue Dragon Emporium Lower Clergy District A district made up of a long swathe of churches, dedicated to different gods and goddesses. It is forbidden to begin preaching about gods at random, however, as it implies cultish behavior. Notable Locations * Orthoc Temple - A temple dedicated to the dragonic gods. It's very small in comparison to everything else around it. * Hoketh Temple - There was one in this district, but following recent events it has been closed and boarded up. * Orun Temple - Hellina lives at this temple. Evelina has gotten a job there and her uncle Jim Irrons is the head priest. Lower Crafting District A moderately safe district bustling with activity and trade. The food markets are largely in the crafting districts and the docks, and different merchants are able to make goods without much interference, however it's also just as susceptible to threats into the city as the lower general district. Notable Locations: * The Sweet Dragon - The Unexpectables' tavern within the Lower Crafting District. * Tiger Restaurant * Nine's shop * Lion's Head Library Druidic District Technically part of the Lower District. The Druidic District has a large park in the middle of it. Caring for the animals and picnicking is permitted, and hunting is strictly forbidden. Here, low-level Druids sell natural wares like magical herbs and fungi and one can obtain a pet or an animal companion here if they so choose, though because of the relative inexperience of the Druids on hand, one should take care of what they bargained for. Notable Locations * A saltwater pond where Muidos lives with some ducks. * An adoption service for domestic animals, as well as services to match wizards with familiars. Middle Districts Middle Arcana District The Middle Arcana District used to feature a statue garden where Steve gave tours. After the Dullmar incident, all the statues, except one of Brorc Bronze-Fang, were removed and replaced with topiary. Notable Locations * Conjurer's Corner * Artimus Academy, Home of the Arcane - The mage's academy in the Middle Arcana District * Statue Garden - Originally filled with all kinds of statues and curated by Steve, the statues were removed after the Soul Concentrate Dullmar incident. In the winter months, ice sculptures can be found in the garden. It is a popular place for newly sentient constructs and the resident mages have mixed feelings about this. * Lorelei and Scarlet's house. It is royal blue with gold trim and is situated north of the Canterbury Gardens. * Canterbury Gardens Middle Clergy District This district is smaller than the High Clergy District, and while the structures are nowhere near as impressive as that district, many of the clergies have spent a lot of effort to have their facilities be more impressive than their neighbors'. There are gardens with flowers, fountains, and sculptures tended by constructs who are very pleasant. Notable Locations * The facility that held the reception for The Silver King was a ballroom and library run jointly by the Livrosea and Almon clergies. * A jail run by the Avan clergy. Where Brorc arranged a meeting between Solly and Azra Sahar. Middle Crafting District The Middle Crafting District is a large section of the middle districts. It is akin to an industrial district with large factories, smelters, lumber yards and mills, wagonwrights, and breweries scaled for larger scale production rather than individual craftspeople. Much of it's production appears to be focused towards the war effort, building siege weapons and defenses built to protect the city and to aid the Alivastian army in fighting the fire giants, the main streets lined with warehouses that apparently house them. That said, there are plenty of smaller workshops with more specialized wares and craftsmen who will take individual work, though they do not have traditional storefronts open to the public. Notable Locations * Avan's Cup - A small cafe run by a retired member of the Avan Clergy. * Factories and large workshops that make siege weapons for the Alivast Army. * Iggy's workshop - the disorganized makerspace of Igmund Glawbrook, the Unexpectables' contract craftsman * ''Placeholder - New Tavern that has gambling. Only tavern in middle district?'' Entertainment District The Entertainment District, is technically part of the greater Middle District and even has its own specially uniformed (costumed) guards. Entry into the Entertainment District for non-employees is available only to people with tickets that are granted by particular establishments. For example, the Romansion sells tickets for its spa and brothel services, though they are very expensive - at least 1000 gold pieces or more depending on the level of service. Notable Locations * The Romansion - An upper class establishment offering spa, entertainment, and escort services in the Entertainment District. * Opera House High Districts Guards at the entry points to the High District use magical rods with a crystal tip to detect whether or not someone is actually permitted entry. The High Districts lack the dirt roads and cobblestones of the lower districts. Streets are tiled stone or even more ornate pavements. Statuary and ornamentation is everywhere. High General District No information at this time. Notable Locations * Place that makes spectacles(glasses) High Arcana District No information at this time. High Clergy District * High Temple of Avan - a sturdy looking temple with plentiful statues of heroes. * High Cathedral of Hoketh - a Gothic structure with ornate spires. * High Temple of Groumuth - a hangar-like space filled with forges and drinking dwarves. Council District This district has the council chambers where the governing body meets. The council building is a large building that looks squat because of its size. Areas of Interest Some locations are not considered districts or are in between two districts. The Docks The docks are outside the east gate to the city and are relatively lawless. However, access to them is still somewhat restricted; dock workers and Alivastian sailorrs are given special dock tickets sealed with a ribbon that allow them access to the city. The food markets are largely in the crafting districts and the docks. A shellfish shop called The Shuck is run by a trio of blue kobolds. The Attic Floating above the city is a crystalline structure which, unknown to the general public, housed the divine entity Lys. Since he lost most of his power aiding The Unexpectables, the chains tethering the Attic to the ground are slack, and the structure is tilted. The structure was further damaged when a White Dragon attacked the city. The Attic returned to its original position when the party returned with Lys' Mask in its restored state. The attic has been seen glowing while Lys' Mask was in the presence of positive interaction. Sewers Exactly what you think it is. It also happens to be a good hiding place for monsters and criminals. Notable Locations * The Underbelly - An underground fight club where the city's criminal element gathers. Musical Menagerie Existing between the walls of the Lower Crafting District or a General District, the Musical Menagerie is a large, chaotic artist's workshop where people like Xarv can go to practice their craft in peace without persecution or concern from the outside world. Prominent Locations * Opera House - In the Entertainment District. * Lion's Head Library * The Sweet Dragon - The Unexpectables' tavern within the Lower Crafting District. * The Underbelly - An underground fight club where the city's criminal element gathers. * Artimus Academy, Home of the Arcane - The mage's academy in the Middle Arcana District * The Romansion - An upper class establishment offering spa, entertainment, and escort services in the Entertainment District. * The Shuck - A seafood shop run by a trio of blue kobolds at the docks. Does seasonal trade with Balton Village. Trivia * The Alivastian Council contains 5 Aasimar, including Brorc Bronze-Fang and Balfor and Aila Balton. * Abacus and Edward Enrobso are also Council members. * The lands where Alivast was founded is home to wild griffins. Many in the Alivastian military tame these griffins as battle mounts. * According to Construct 67, the fire giants are the only registered enemies of Alivast. * A lot of the food in Alivast is inspired by real world Vietnamese cuisine because it is very diverse and draws from several traditions. * Due to Alivast being more accepting of Warlocks there are a substantial amount of them compared to other areas. The number fluctuates as adventurers drift in and out, but at any given time perhaps 5-10% of the spellcasters in the city are warlocks. * Houses in Alivast are primarily made from stone and timber due to plentiful forests and nearby stone quarries. * MontyGlu has not formally named the ocean that separates Alivast from the rest of the world, but has referred to it as both the Western Reach and the Great Oban Sea. * Cannons exist, but they are inefficient and relatively rare because magic is much better at achieving the same results. There are no hand-held gunpowder weapons. * Alivast is in the Alivast Standard Time time zone. * Popular sports in Alivast are Kick Ball, Goblins in the Dark, and Various combat-themed games * Potions of healing and wands of detect magic are fairly common equipment in the Alivast Army. Category:Places